Tombé du ciel
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: L'archange Gabriel est prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, bien qu'il ne le montre que lorsqu'il combat Lucifer. L'ange est tombé. Laissant derrière lui un être qui se rend compte de ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il l'a perdu. [Sabriel]
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :** Tombé du ciel_

 _ **Genre :** Drame / Death _

_**Couple :** Sabriel (soft) _

_**Disclaimer :** Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas. L'os SI ! _

_**Corréctrice :** Darness ! Merci à elle pour avoir pris le temps de le corriger. _

_**Note :**_ _C'est le premier OS sur Supernatural que je poste. Soyez sympa ! x)._

* * *

.

.

0000  
.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucifer n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Gabriel venait de lui raconter, dans l'équipe des humains ? Eux ces viles créatures qui lui donnaient la nausée et qu'il haïssait tant ? Pourquoi son petit frère s'était-il entiché de ce que leur père avait créé ?

 **\- Ce sont des insectes mon frère...** _Gronda le diable._

 **\- C'est faux mon frère. Père a raison et sa création a certes plein de défauts, mais elle est magnifique.** _Souffla Gabriel._

L'incompréhension brillait dans les yeux du porteur de lumière, il ne pouvait pas supporter que son cadet se soit entiché de ces abominations. Il voulait les détruire encore plus, jalousant l'amour qu'il leur portait. Gabriel se tenait la, arme angélique en main et prêt à défendre sa cause, aussi perdue soit-elle. Jamais de son vivant il ne laisserait Lucifer les tuer et il savait que les Winchester seraient utile dans l'avenir. Le démon comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas raisonner son frère, il continuait cependant de le fixer sans rien dire.

 **\- Mon frère... Ne me force pas à faire ça...** _Soupira Lucifer_ **.  
\- Personne ne nous force à faire quoi que ce soit.**

Les yeux de Gabriel brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse infinie, il savait comment ça allait se terminer et pourtant il n'allait pas fuir. Il assumerait entièrement ce pourquoi il était venu ici et même s'il devait y rester.

 **\- Je sais que tu penses faire ce qu'il y a de mieux... Mais je sais aussi de quel côté penche vraiment ton coeur...**

Derrière Lucifer se tenait Gabriel, le vrai et non la copie qui se tenait devant. Le soucis c'est que le blond n'était pas dupe et que la surpecherie avait été repéré de loin. Avant même qu'il ne puisse abattre sa lame, l'ainé se retourna et lui enfonça dans le ventre. Surpris d'abord les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent, ouvrant légèrement la bouche sous la douleur tandis que son 'faux' double disparaissait.

 **\- Ce côté-là...**

Gabriel tremblait, posant machinalement ses mains sur le poignard en essayant de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Les deux se fixaient tandis que le plus jeune sentait son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine, au moins il n'avait pas été obligé de le tuer et c'était rassurant. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, sa mort et définitive cette fois.

 **\- Un tour de passe passe d'amateur.** _Sourit Lucifer._

Le visage de son cadet était tordu par la douleur et la peine, le blond avait déposé sa main sur sa joue en le regardant droit dans les yeux, caressant celle-ci avec tendresse tandis que Gabriel semblait perdre son souffle et lutter contre la fin.

 **\- Ne l'oublie pas... Tout tes tours c'est moi qui te les ai appris cher petit frère.**

La haine qui émanait de sa voix tandis qu'il enfonçait un peu plus la lame angélique dans le corps de celui-ci, tournant la lame pour qu'elle atteingne un point vital. Le plus jeune archange de la création leva la tête en l'air et ouvrit la bouche sous la douleur, une lumière aveuglante s'en échappa avant de sortir de ses yeux aussi, c'était fini... Le cri de Gabriel résonna avant de s'éteindre. Lucifer soupira en poussant le corps de celui-ci qui s'écrasa au sol. Il semblait presque paisible, comme si Gabriel n'était pas mort mais endormi. De chaque côtés de son corps deux grandes ailes noires sur le sol, signe qu'un ange s'était éteint. Le diable laissa tomber la lame sur le cadavre de celui qui fut autrefois le plus jeune ange de la création.

 **\- Je suis désolé mon frère...**

.

.

.

.

0000  
.

.

.

.

Sam s'en voulait d'avoir quitté l'ange, l'avoir laissé aux mains de Lucifer. Lorsqu'il gara l'Impala de son frère pour revenir sur le lieu de combat, il resta sans voix. Le corps de Gabriel était étendu sur le sol et il savait que c'était la fin, le chasseur sentit son corps se serrer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté prés de lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tomber ? Après tout Dean aurait pu sauver la déesse tout seul et lui il aurait... Bon il n'aurait pas fais le poid contre le porteur de lumière, cependant il aurait pu l'aider n'est-ce pas ? Un petit peu ? Le chasseur s'approcha doucement du corps de Loki, car c'est ainsi qu'il s'était fait appeler aussi. Il s'accroupit pour venir toucher sa joue, ô combien il avait l'espoir de le voir se relever et lui dire "surprise idiot d'élan", pourtant il ne bougea pas. Son visage était si pâle et sa peau si froide.

 **\- Gabriel...** _gémit Sam._

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être anéantis par la mort de cet homme, mais il s'était fait à ses blagues vaseuses et à ses dragues de merde... Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour le voir à nouveau lui sourire ou même lui proposer un bonbon.

 **\- Gabriel...**

Il semblait se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, ses joues inondées de larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Par automatisme, il prit le corps pour le serrer contre lui, déposant sa tête contre la sienne. Ne cherchant pas à étouffer ses sanglots, pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il se rende compte trop tard qu'il était amoureux ? Les larmes refusaient de s'arrêter, il hurla à s'en briser la voix.

 **\- Je vous en prie... Seigneur... Ne le laissez pas partir définitivement... Rendez-le-moi... Rendez-moi Gabriel !**

Le jeune Winchester caressait les cheveux de l'archange tombé au combat, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Levant les yeux au ciel avant de hurler.

 **\- Prenez-moi à sa place ! Je vous en conjure ! Rendez-moi Gabriel ! Rendez-moi l'homme que j'aime !**

Le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras commença doucement à briller avant de disparaître lentement en se transformant en plume blanche. Lorqu'il ne resta plus rien Sam hurla à nouveau, serrant dans sa paume la seule plume qu'il avait réussi à attraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

 **\- Je vous hais ! DIEU je vous hais tellement !** _Sanglota Samuel._

Ses mains tremblaient et les larmes brouillaient sa vue, si Dieu lui refusait aussi de pleurer sur le corps de son aimé, que lui restait-il ? Sam Winchester venait de perdre une partie de lui, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde et pourtant... Avant ça il n'avait rien fait pour montrer à Gabriel ses sentiments, pas un seul geste qui démontrait autre chose que de l'indiférence. Ne l'avait-il pas cherché ? C'était de sa faute...

.

.

.

.

0000

.

.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà c'est terminer, une petite review ? C'est gratuit !**_


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
